


If I was the ocean

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: California, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: They are getting there.





	If I was the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr post gif insp.](https://matchstickwords.tumblr.com/post/182945576167/priceofwarmclothes-if-i-was-the-ocean-out-in-the)   
> 

Billy living with Steve and taking his time with him. There's no rush, he can just kiss his way up to Steve's lips running his stubble. Steve is asleep.

Because Steve doesn't know that Billy is so in love with him. They're fooling around and it's easy but the fear of not knowing if this is just a vacation for Steve makes him extremely anxious. The one thing he can feel slipping from his hands like sand.

And Steve is always awake. After the monsters, he wakes up easily. So he's always feeling Billy running his hands softly, kissing pathways up his mouth and he fakes waking up because he's impatient and wants to kiss Billy until his mouth is red and his eyes  _shine_  with unbridled lust. Until Billy forgets to put on a tough act and is  _himself_  with Steve.

Since Steve is trying his best to not suffocate Billy.

Billy, whose number one priority is being free. So he tries to be the opposite of clingy and obsessive. When Steve falls, he's all in. There's no in between with him when he loves he can't help it. But he's  _trying_.

-

Billy is on one of his bad days and some  _girl_  just came out smiling to herself from  _their_  apartment while he was trying to cool off before seeing Steve.

He stomps inside and Steve doesn't turn around before saying "did you forget something, Mel?" and Billy doesn't speak because he knows all he can spit is venom. So Steve turns from whatever he was doing with something in his hands "I hope Billy likes it- oh" he stops. "Billy!! You're early!" and he smiles.

There's a cake that says 'Happy B-day Billy!' in barely legible cursive.

All the fight leaves his body and his shoulders drop. "Oh," he says.

"Surprise!!" Steve says presenting the cake. His sun-bleached hair bounces at the movement.

 _Oh_ , Billy thinks. "I fucking love you." And it escapes his mouth like a little kid coming clean about the stolen cookie to his mom. If the mom was a pretty boy with the prettiest eyes and a sunny smile about to be fucked within an inch of his life. Billy's glad there's Gatorade in the fridge.

Steve startles but after looking carefully into Billy's eyes replies "me too, dumbass."


End file.
